Amores pasados, Amores nuevos
by yumari
Summary: Severus podrá olvidarse de su antiguo amor y comenzar una nueva relación Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos perteneces a la grandiosa JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Porque corría, no lo recuerdo solo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo pero donde estaba, miro a su alrededor estoy en los pasillos de Hogwarts, visualizo una cabellera roja mi corazón salto de alegría es ella pero porque huye de mi, ya recuerdo la lastime le dije esa horrible palabra, ¿Por qué le dije "sangre sucia"?, al final la alcance, la detengo del brazo le trato de explicar, se suelta de mi agarre va corriendo a los brazos de Potter y así el la aleja de mi, se va nunca le pude recuperar.

Despierto al quitarme un mecho de cabello de mi rostro me doy cuenta de que tengo lagrimas, nuevamente soñé con Lily, nunca la supere y ninguna chica ha podido sacarla de mi corazón, me levanto y tomo un baño hoy tengo dos horas con Slytherin y con los odiosos mocosos de Gryffindor

Pov. Hermione

Nuevamente he soñado con el hombre que amo, es que nunca se fijara en mi-por favor Hermione el jamás se fijara en ti, el solo piensa en ella-dice esa molesta voz en mi cabeza.

Después de la guerra yo y mis amigos volvimos a terminar nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts ahora tengo 16 años pronto cumpliré 17 años, desde que tengo 15 años eh estado enamorada de él, aun cuando todos creían que él era un mortifago yo confiaba en el, claro el jamás se fijara en mi, por Merlín ni siquiera soy bonita y en cambio el es muy guapo también es inteligente y maduro, agarro mi almohada y grito en ella es necesito descargar mi frustración,-pero quien te manda ah enamorarte de él-aparece otra vez esa vocecita.

-como no enamorarse de él-le digo al viento, ahora estoy sufriendo por él, por Severus Snape.

Pov. Snape

Las dos horas de pociones, llegaron los alumnos de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin se veían amenazadoramente antes de que las puertas del aula de pociones se abrieran

-pasen-dijo agriamente Snape

Snape miro a toda la clase y se percato de que faltaba un alumno.

-y el señor Longbottom-pregunto a los leones.

Nadie pudo contestar en ese momento Neville llego a la clase al parecer venia corriendo

-pue…puedo pasar-pregunto con una voz muy baja y temblorosa.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-que espera pase-gruño Snape al ver que Neville seguía en la entrada, este se sentó en la entrada en el único lugar disponible que era al lado de Hermione

-prepararemos Veritaserum los pasos están en la pizarra- dio las instrucciones Snape, todo empezaron a hacer la poción.

Después de 30 minutos de haber empezado la poción debería de ser color transparente como la de Hermione, en cambio la de Neville era de color verde.

-pss…Hermione ayúdame-le suplico Neville a Hermione

-está bien- le respondió y le empezó a susurrar lo que tenía que hacer todo iba bien hasta que.

-¡Granger!-grito Snape-cuantas veces le eh dicho que no debe de ayudar al señor Longbottom, después de la cena se quedara castigada-termino de decir.


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2

-Hermione te encuentras bien- me pregunto Harry, definitivamente no me encontraba para nada bien despues de todo estaria castigada con Severus como ocultar lo que siento si me quedare sola con el.

-si, estoy bien- le menti a Harry, claro que no lo convenci soy muy mala mintiendo

-Creo que mejor me voy llendo-dije al ver como Snape se iba de gran comedor

Ahora que debo de hacer no puedo ser obia porque si lo descubre sera mi fin.

pero como no ser obia - no te le quedes mirando como boba- dijo la pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-yo no me le quedo mirando como boba- le respondi

-no que va- contesto la maldita voz

-callate-grite dentro me mi cabeza

Ni cuenta me habia dado y ya habi llegado a su despacho

-Muy bien aqui vamos- dije en voz baja, seguido de eso toque la puerta

-pase-dijo la voz de Snape suspire y entre

-Sientese-dijo mostrandome un asiento vacio enfrente de su escritorio poca a poco me fui acercando y me sente, el estaba revisando un pergamino lo que me dio tiempo de observarlo, vi su cabello negro y mi vista se fue hacia sus ojos que eran de un negro profundo que parecen pozos sin fin, esos hermonos ojos con los que tantas veces eh soñado y eh querido nadar en la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos, segui viajando por su cara y me fije en esos carnosos labios los cuales siempre eh soñado con besar y poseer, pero eso es siemrpe solo un sueño algo que jamas podre tener dios por que el se fijaria en mi para el solo soy la sabelo-todo, o la come-libros, entre otros al fin dejo de leer el pergamino y puso su vista en mi.

-Señorita Granger lo que va hacer es ordenar las pociones de ese almacen-me dijo y yo me le quede mirando- que espera vamo!-gruño y yo inmediatamente me pare y fui al almacen, lo abri y vi que todas las pociones estaban desordenadas, el no es una persona desordenada apostaria mi varita a que lo desordeno a propocito- bien pues a empezar- y con ese pensamiento comenze a ordenar las pociones

Estaba en mi despacho revisando unos pergaminos, pronto llegaria Granger no se por que pero esa sabelo-todo a veces llama mi aencion, escuche como tocaba la puerta.

-Pase-dije y Granger entro en la puerta yo volvi mi vista al pergamino y le mostre el asiento frente a mi escritorio, ella se sento y espero que yo acabara, mientras seguia revisando el pergamino no paso mucho tiempo cuando termine de revisar y le informe a Granger su tarea ella se fue hacia el almacen, que hace unos minutos antes de que ella llegara, habia desordenado todas las pociones. Vi como empezo a trabajar yo ya habia terminado de checar la tarea de los incompetentes alumnos de primer año, recuerdo cuando ella estaba en primer año, claro ella a cambiado mucho ya no era una niña eso era muy obio, ella ya no tenia ese cabello tan indomable ahora lo tenia mas liso que antes, me fije en sus ojos color miel en loc cuales se podia ver la concentraccion que tenia en su trabajo , vi sus rosados labios y mi vista seguia bajando-pero que hago yo mirando a Granger -me reproche mentalmente

ya me faltaba poco para acabar de ordenar todas las pociones solo me faltaban unas cuantas pero no lograba alcanzarlas a siq eue me subi a un pequeño escalon cuando por fin habioa alcanzado una pocion mi cai, cerre los ojos preparada para el impacto pero en vez de eso senti como unos brazos varoniles me sostuvieron era el, pude sentir sus fuerte brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-Estabien Granger.. Granger!-

y en ese momento volvi a la realidad nuevamente habia estado soñando despierta.

-Granger!- escucho que Snape me vuelve a hablar- si ya termino puede retirarse- yo recogi mi mochila y me fui, al llegar a la sala comun me despedi de mis amigos, subi a mi cuarto y me acoste.


	3. Chapter 3

cap. 3

Estoy en mi cama cuando siento como si alguien se sentara en ella , al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con ...

-Profesor Snape?-pregunto confundida el me silencia con un dedo

-Señorita Granger ha sido una chica mala y vengo a darle su castigo-seguido de eso empieza a besar mi cuello dejándome petrificada y comienzo a sentir un calor en todo mi cuerpo

El se acuesta encima de mi y empieza a acender hasta mi boca besándome siento como su lengua pide permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo con mucho gusto se lo concedo, su lengua viaja por toda mi boca sus manos acarician mi espalda, su boca regresa a mi cuello donde lo beso y lo muerde haciéndome soltar un leve gemido sus manos se desplazan hacia mi estomago y sube cuando están cerca de mis pechos me despierto.

-Porque siempre despierto cuando mejor se pone, es que ni en sueños lo podre disfrutar, me quejo mentalmente

trato de volver a dormir y despues de un rato lo consigo.

A la mañana siguiente, al salir de bañarme, lavender me entrega una carta que me había llegado cuando me encontraba en el baño

La carta era de Dumbledore, me pedia que fuera a su despacho '' Para que me quiere ver el director ''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al despacho del director me encuentro con que Snape también esta hay, y si han descubierto mi secreto no puede ser eso es imposible

-Ah Señorita Granger tome asiento- me dice Dumbledore con una sonrisa lo queme da mas seguridad y tomo asiento al lado del el profesor Snape

-Hermione según tengo entendido tu quieres ser pocionista al acabar tus estudios- me dice el director

-Si señor- respondo, no se a que venga esto

-Creo que para que se vaya preparando debería tomar clases particulares con el profesor Snape-

-QUEEE!- gritamos al mismo tiempo

pasar mas tiempo con el seria un sueño

-y que dice Señorita Granger- ambos se me quedan mirando

-si- dogo tranquilamente aunque por dentro estoy gritando de emoción

-bien creo que las clases serán despues de las cenas empezando desde hoy, ya puede retirarse señorita Granger-dice y seguido de eso me voy mas feliz que nunca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases pasaron muy lento al menos eso le parecía a Hermione que esperaba con ansias las clases particulares con Snape

Después de la cena fui al despacho de Snape el estaba revisando un ensayo,me senté a esperar a que terminara.

Me le quede viendo mis ojos fueron a parar a su pecho ese pecho donde siempre eh querido recortarme y estar en esa pocision mientras el me dice cosas al oido

mi vista hubiera ido para mas abajo pero no podia ya que el estaba sentada mas sin embarfo eso no me detuvo a imaginarme lo que seguia.

Varias veces ya habia soñado con el miembro de Snape el cual tantas veces eh querido sentir dentro de mi, en cuantos sueños no habia perdido mi virginad con el.

Cuando Snape termino de revisar el ensayo de paro y camino a un rincón de su despacho donde se encontraba un caldero.

-no había notado ese caldero-pensé

-claro que no estabas muy ocupada soñando como seria el sin ropa- dice esa molesta vocecita

-no es cierto y si así fuera soñaría en el como un dios romano-

-Granger acérquese que no muerdo- me dice Snape con una mirada divertida, pues a mi no me molestaría que me mordiera y con ese pensamiento me voy acercando a donde mi dios romano se encuentra

-Lo que hoy prepararemos sera la poción crece-hueso a si que supongo que siendo usted una sabe-lo-todo ya sabrá como se debe prepara-me dice Snape con un tono hiriente, lo que en el interior es un duro golpe a mi corazón

-si señor ya me se las instrucciones-le contesto

-bien pues empiece-apenas termina de decirlo y yo comienzo a trabajar con la poción

-Grande esa no es la manera correcta de cortar-me dice cuando comienzo a cortar las raices

-Pe..pero Señor así dice en el libro-le digo un poco insegura

-no tiene que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra-me dice poniéndose atrás de mi- le enseñare como se debe hacer- seguido de esto agarra mi mano que sostenía el cuchillo y me guía enseñándome el movimiento correcto

Hay dios es un sueño estar tan cerca de el, siento mi espalda pegada a su pecho que al contrario de lo que se podría pensar no es frió en realidad es muy cálido y su tacto no es brusco es suave, jamas olvidare esto por desgracia el se separa de mi y yo continuo con la poción.

-Señor ya termine - le informo despues de un rato

-ya es muy tarde la acompañare a su sala común, andando-dice Snape

ambos íbamos callados, por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al cuadro.

-Buenas noches Her.. Granger-dice el y seguido de eso se marcha.

Por merlín casi dice mi nombre, esta noche sin duda sera inolvidable pienso mientras me meto en mi cama y caigo en brazos de morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

cap. 4

Pov,Snape

-Buenas noches her ... Granger- seguido de decir esto me retiro

Por merlín casi la llamo por su nombre pero que me pasa pienso en el transcurso de regreso a mi despacho

Al meterme en mi cama me quedo mirando hacia el techo las noches son una tortura para mi, si me duermo sueño en como la perdí y si me quedo despierto pienso en como la perdí, que pesadilla.

Lily tan inteligente, Granger también es bastante inteligente a un recuerdo cuando le enseñe el modo apropiado de cortar las raices, como sentí su espalda contra mi pecho y cuando toque sus delicadas manos

Pero que hago yo con esos pensamientos por merlín es mi alumna y con ese conflicto mental caí en brazos de morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encuentro en un cuarto oscuro veo una tenue luz me acerco y veo que es una ventana, veo un árbol cerca del lago negro, donde esta un muchacho sentado me le quedo mirando y veo que era y con 15 años, veo como se acerca el grupo de Potter, es ese momento el momento en que arruine mi vida , veo como ella me defiendo y como le pago diciéndole sangre sucia despues de eso la ventana desaparece y todo se vuelve oscuro de nuevo.

De repente al otro lado de la habitación se empieza a iluminar muy fuerte y veo como una persona apareces, es Granger por que ella esta hay, ella me extiende el brazo ofreciéndome su mano y despierto.

Pov. Hermione

Me toca dos horas de pociones a primera hora.

Al entrar al aula tomo asiento junto a Ron y Harry

-Bien quien sabe que ocurre si agrego raices de asfodelo a una infusión de ajenjo- mi mano sale disparada al instante

-Nadie, que decepción - dice, es que no ,e puede tomar ni en cuenta un momento digo a punto de explotar.

-yo profesor, asfodelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de muertos en vida-no me pude contener

-Nadie le dio la palabra insufrible sabe-lo-todo-dice con una mirada de desprecio que me lastima mas que sus palabras

-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor -dice y nos informa que poción vamos a preparar

su mirada si que me dolió , el siempre me va a despreciar solo soy la insufrible sabe-lo-todo tengo que empezar a olvidarle jamas significare nada para el.

La clase se acabo y yo seguí con mis clases la ultima era encantamientos el profesor explicaba la clase pero mi mente empezó a viajar hacia las mazmorras me pregunto que habrá debajo de esa fría mascara, yo se que en el interior el no es así.

No, tengo que olvidarle-nunca lo lograras-maldita vocecita ni quien te llame

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

estaba cenando en el gran comedor, despues de la cena tengo mis clases particulares de pociones

nuevamente a solas con el pero me eh propuesto olvidarle, no lo veré y no pensare en el -ya te dije nunca lo olvidaras- ahh maldita voz siempre tan inoportuna.

la cena termino muy rápido, por que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando quieres que sea lento.

-Adiós los veo en la sala común-le informo a mis amigos

no se porque aceptaste las clases particulares-me dice ron mientras se marcha y yo me dirigí-asía el despacho de Snape

al llegar toco la puerta

-pase-dice una voz gélida detrás de la puerta

-señorita Granger, hoy prepararemos poción Multijugos, vaya por los ingredientes, ya sabe cuales son, despues de todo usted los robo en su segundo año- dice el, siento como me sonrojo y voy por los ingredientes

-como sabe la preparación de esta poción tarda meses así que mientras la poción se cuece haremos otras pociones-me al terminar la primera parte de la poción mi camisa estaba totalmente pegada a mi cuerpo y tenia mucho calor.

-bien ya puede irse-apenas termina de decir eso y recojo mis cosas y me voy.


End file.
